An Inherited Situation
by sascake
Summary: AU He was the wealthy young aristocrat, whose quiet life was disrupted when he became guardian of his orphaned cousins. She was their nanny, who decided almost immediately that she wasn't going to get along well with the haughty pianist. Austria/Hungary.
1. Chapter 1

**An Inherited Situation**

_"Grown ups are complicated creatures, full of quirks and secrets."  
― Roald Dahl_

* * *

"Master Edelstein, I regret to inform you that your grandfather has passed away."

"I see. Is that all?"

The man had sensed this boy- for he was surely too young to be called a man- was not close to his grandfather, nearly immediately after his arrival at the sprawling mansion. From the notes given to him by his employer, the boy was an orphan- an extremely wealthy, nineteen year old orphan- who seemed to do nothing more than avoid social gatherings and play the piano. He was clearly a well brought up aristocrat, yet he was taken aback by the lack of emotion in his voice. They could have been discussing the weather, for all his level of interest; he seemed to neither know nor care of the circumstances of his grandfather's death. Even as he gaped in surprise, the bespectacled youth had gone back to is tea, examining the contents of the cup with mild interest. He struggled for something to say, hands clutching at the papers in his lap.

"Master Edelstein, you do understand what I'm saying? Your grandfather- a Mister Romulus- died two days ago at his country estate-"

"I understand." His voice was faintly irritated, and he looked up from his tea with a disparaging expression on his angular features. "I am familiar with the concept of death. I assume you've come here to read the contents of his will?"

"Y-yes." He flicked through his papers, hands shaking, and extracted one from the sheath. "You're aware that your grandfather had no living relatives, excluding you and his twin grandsons from his daughter? As they are still young children, and you are legally of age-" He scanned the sheet, frowning at the lines of text for the relevant parts -"the contents of his estate, land and wealth, have been divided into thirds. One for each of his surviving grandsons, with yours being valid immediately. He has set up a trust fund for- L-Lovino and Feliciano? Ahem- to come into effect when they reach eighteen years of age. Until that time, you have been left as the guardian of their funds, until they reach legal age."

Roderich Edelstein's nose wrinkled briefly at the news, but he nodded, setting his cup and saucer aside. "Noted. Thank you for delivering the information, Mister... I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name. I'll see to it immediately that their funds are taken care of." He made to stand, but paused as the lawyer's hand shot out, stopping him.

"I'm sorry- but there's more in the will to read." He was red with embarrassment, and Roderich gave a small sigh, sitting down again.

"Well, go ahead."

"As you are your cousin's only relative- and they're not of legal age-"

"Yes, yes, we've established that," Roderich interrupted, clearly tired with his stammering. "If I remember correctly, Lovino and Feliciano are only a year old, so quite obviously far off being legal."

"Y-yes. Well, as for their guardian..." He swallowed, unable to meet the young man's eyes. "They have been looked after by a nanny Mr Romulus had employed, but he has written in his will that custody of them is to be given to their next of kin." He lowered the page, meeting Roderich's frown.

"Go on."

"Custody of Feliciano and Lovino Vargas... has been left to you, Master Edelstein."

For a moment, the youth seemed stunned into silence. The older man paled at the growing frown on his face.

"You can't be serious, surely?"

"Unfortunately, Master Edelstein-"

"Don't tell me my grandfather was being serious? He hasn't seen me in years, and now he dies and leaves me two brats? You mentioned a nanny- why can't she take care of them, if she's been doing so until now?"

The lawyer's face brightened at the mention of a nanny, despite Roderich's fury. "Ah- about her- it says here that she'll be coming along with the twins, to take care of them. The will specifies that they are to remain in your place of residence, with you as their legal guardian, but Mr. Romulus seemed keen to have Miss- Héderváry- as their main source of care. She'll be arriving in the next few hours with the twins, and any of their possessions-"

He was interrupted as Roderich threw his chair across the room with an earsplitting crash, turned on his heel, and stormed from the room. Evidently, the young man hadn't taken news of his new wards well.

* * *

Elizabeta had been saddened by the death of her employer. Mr. Romulus was a lovely man, and it was clear he adored his grandsons, even if he was kept busy enough that she was employed to take care of them. His death had been entirely unexpected- he wasn't even fifty, and yet he was dead instantly from a heart attack. It was put down to stress, and it left Elizabeta worried for her job. Not just because of the generous pay sum- she really did love looking after the two boys. Feliciano was simply the sweetest child she'd ever met, and even Lovino, whose bad temper even as a baby had been complained about, was a lovely child to take care of. Their poor mother had died in labour, so Elizabeta had found herself eighteen and employed as a nanny for her first job.

It was a relief when news came that the twins were given to their cousin's custody, and that she would still be their nanny. She had heard little of Mr. Romulus's mysterious other grandson, but had expected that he would have been just as wealthy and aristocratic as his grandfather. She was proved correct, when standing in front of a _manor, _holding a child in each arm as the _footman _behind her followed with their cases. Surely all this meant Master Edelstein was fabulously wealthy? She'd heard the boy was an orphan- well, no matter what his family or money, he had better appreciate her lovely boys.

Feliciano had his head on her shoulder, sucking his thumb and as placid as ever. Lovino was squirming in her arms, and she hastily readjusted him, pressing a kiss to his forehead before he started whining. How could anyone hate such sweet boys?

"Ahem. Miss Héderváry, I presume."

She turned, to find the master of the house standing before her, a somber look on his young face. Elizabeta hadn't noticed his approach, too focused on the twins, but now she smiled at him, hoping to break his cold frown.

"Yes. It's so nice to meet you, Master Edelstein- thank you so much for taking the boys in, and myself. I'd shake your hand, but my arms are kind of full right now..."

"I see." He was silent for a moment, looking over the twins in her grip. "I didn't have much of a choice. My grandfather seems to be pushy, even in death."

Her smile faltered for a moment, helped by his blank expression. Surely he had been raised better than to say something like that? His grandfather had died, and he was speaking badly of him after death! But she pushed her loyal, indignant thoughts to the side, instead nodding to the boys in her arms.

"Would you like to hold one of them?"

He looked startled at her sudden suggestion. "Hold- one of the children? I don't think-"

"They're really very sweet boys. And my arms are beginning to become tired, it would really help me if you could take one of them." Her smile was now close to breaking, and he swallowed, holding out his arms hesitantly.

"Well, alright. Just for a moment."

"Thank you, Master Edelstein." She looked down briefly. Feliciano was now asleep, curled into her neck, and Lovino looked up to meet her gaze, eyes wide and curious. Shifting him slightly, she passed the older boy to Roderich, who held him at arm's length.

"Um... Master Edelstein... you can hold him closer, you know."

"Oh. Of course." He moved Lovino an inch closer, looking uncomfortable. Lovino blinked up at him, giving a yawn and reaching for Roderich.

"Look!" Elizabeta exclaimed, delight clear in her tone. "He likes you already!"

Later, she would admit she was too quick to speak. In all probability, Lovino, despite his age, had taken her words to heart, and had decided to hate his new guardian. Just as Roderich held him closer, and his frown began to soften, the baby decided it would be the perfect time to vomit down his back.

As Elizabeta stood with her hands covering her mouth, too horrified to speak, Roderich handed Lovino to her at arms length, before wordlessly turning and walking back to the house. As he ascended the stairs, the nanny felt a stirring of unease in her stomach, holding both babies close. Her first meeting with her new employer couldn't have gone worse, thanks to Lovino.

"Sweetheart, you really know how to make situations uncomfortable."

Her suspicions were proved correct when there came the sound of screaming from the house, presumably of Roderich's anger.

* * *

**I'm not finished with Intangible, my other AusHun story, but I just had to get this published. Updates will be around every two weeks, and I've taken liberties with the storyline (such as Austria being related to Grandpa Rome, and North and South being twins). But thanks to everyone for reading!**

**-sascake**


	2. Chapter 2

**An Inherited Situation**

_"Family isn't something that's supposed to be static, or set. People marry in, divorce out. They're born, they die. It's always evolving, turning into something else." _  
_ ― Sarah Dessen_

* * *

A month passed at the Edelstein manor, and there was little to no interaction between Roderich and his cousins- or, for that matter, Roderich and Elizabeta. The young aristocrat seemed determined to turn on his heel and leave the room his three guests would be currently occupying, and Elizabeta suspected he would attempt to keep up his charade for the next seventeen years. Or at least until he could evict them somehow. He made no secret of the fact he disliked having them in his home, without having prolonged time spent with them. All of his childish, petty behaviour managed to rile up Elizabeta, and if it wasn't for the twins, she would have probably given in her notice in her first week. However, she had accepted the fact that as long as he had custody of the boys, she would be there to look after them- she hadn't seen him taking care of children, but suspected he wasn't the expect in taking care of a baby, let alone twins.

Master Edelstein, with all his money, didn't have to work. At first, with his solitary behaviour, Elizabeta was confused as to how he spent his time. It soon became clear when strains of piano music came drifting down the hallway, making the nanny pause as she changed Lovino into a sleep suit. So her employer spent his time playing an instrument- or, at that moment, Beethoven. Over the next few weeks, she heard snatches of his playing, but she was often kept busy and prevented from listening by one or both of the twins seeking her attention. That was, until, she was walking Feliciano down the corridors, attempting to soothe him to sleep. Lovino, having been strangely placid, had been left sleeping back in their room; and as Elizabeta tried to settle his twin, she walked past Roderich playing in his piano room.

Despite her negative opinion on the man- rude, snobbish, his dislike of children- she paused. It had been a very long time since she'd heard someone play the piano with such skill, or such passion. Feliciano stopped his whining, lifting his head in curiosity at the music. The door was standing halfway open, and after a few moments, Roderich noticed Elizabeta in the doorway, as he turned a page of his music. Despite his listener, he continued with his music, addressing her with his eyes still on the music.

"Oh. It's you."

Elizabeta was irritated at his words- she had expected him to have been brought up well, or at least, half the man his grandfather was. But she bit back a retort, mindful of her job, and tried to keep her voice neutral. "I'm sorry- I was going to put him to sleep, when I heard you play." She nodded to Feliciano in her arms. "I'll be going now."

"Wait, Miss Héderváry."

The Hungarian girl had been intending to walk away to walk away, but paused at his words and the abrupt finish of his playing, looking back at him. "Is everything alright?"

His eyes were focused on the baby in her arms, and he was frowning slightly at the child. "He- isn't the one who was sick, was he?"

She held back a cruel smirk, and shook her head. "No. This is Feliciano. That was Lovino. You can tell them apart, because Feliciano has lighter hair, and the little curl he has is on the opposite side to Lovino's-"

"I could play something, if you want. To settle him." The surprise must have been clear on her face, because he added in a dry tone ,"I don't want to be disturbed by a crying baby, is all. If a piece would quieten him, so be it. It gives me a chance to practice."

Elizabeta was silent, considering his offer for a moment. She would be able to hear him play, and get Feliciano to sleep at the same time. He seemed like a spoilt young man, but his offer made sense. Surely it meant he wasn't as bad as she thought he was, if he was offering something kind like this? And it would certainly be better, and quicker, than walking a baby around for potentially quite a while-

"Thank you, Master Edelstein. I'd appreciate that very much."

He gave the slightest of shrugs, and turned back to his music, flicking through the pages. "You can come in and take a seat, then."

She did so, pushing open the door with her shoulder and making her way to one of the benches at the side of the room. He waited until she was seated, moving Feliciano to a more comfortable position, then faced his piano again, and replaced his long fingers on the keys once again.

He was only halfway through the lullaby when he heard Elizabeta stand up and walk to the door. He stopped abruptly, turning to look at her, annoyance clear on his features. She looked back, innocence written all over her face, and her arms full with a sleeping baby.

"Oh. He fell asleep, so I thought I should get him to his crib as soon as possible. That song could have lasted long enough for him to wake up again. But thank you for playing for me, Master Edelstein. It was quite lovely." Before he could speak up, she had left the room, the sound of her footsteps echoing down the corridor. He remained motionless for a moment, before shutting his book with a snap, throwing it on top of the piano and flipping the cover over the keys. He stood, making his own way to the door, muttering under his breath as he did so.

"It only lasted another five minutes. No appreciation for the full beauty of music, foolish girl."

* * *

"Master Edelstein is a sweet boy," the cook- a Mrs Beeton- said earnestly, stirring the pan of milk and looking over her shoulder at Elizabeta. "He's just very... drawn into himself."

"Really?" Elizabeta said dryly, tugging her hair out of Feliciano's strong grasp. "I never would have guessed."

"I suppose he just doesn't know how to act, with you and those two boys here now. He's not used to something like this." She ruffled Lovino's dark hair affectionately, moving to pour the milk into the two bottles. "They're sweet things, aren't they?"

"Very sweet. I couldn't ask for nicer boys." Elizabeta picked Feliciano up, placing him in the highchair beside his brother. "I don't think Master Edelstein would agree, after the little... incident with Lovino when we first arrived."

"Oh, he'll see the funny side to that eventually. What a thing to happen- you weren't even here five minutes!" the cook exclaimed, handing the bottles to Elizabeta and setting the pan in the sink, letting the taps run over it. "He can't really blame the little thing, though. It's only natural; his stomach was probably upset from the trip."

"With Lovino, it might have been planned." Elizabeta sighed, sitting back and letting her head rest on the table. "Well, that's them fed. Those two keep me busy all the time. Not that I didn't expect it, but everyone always insisted that taking care of a child was hardly any work. Do they have children of their own, or are they just assuming this?"

"You poor thing," she said sympathetically, sitting beside Elizabeta and patting her hand. "You have two to look after at the same time, though. But it's rewarding, is it not?"

"Definitely. It's amazing to think how big they are already, and they're even starting to talk! Well, not actual talking," she confessed, raising her head to prop her chin on her hand. "Their grandfather was trying to get them to speak, and Feliciano nearly said 'pasta'. It was brilliant!"

"Pasta? That's an odd choice of a first word," Mrs Beeton said thoughtfully. "Well, I suppose all children are different."

"I'm afraid though-" Elizabeta dropped her voice, at the risk of the twins hearing -"that the first thing Lovino said, that was closest to a word, was bastard."

The cook gasped, looking horrified. "Where on earth did he pick that up from?"

"I don't know," the Hungarian confessed, adding darkly ,"but whoever it was, I am not happy."

They were interrupted by the sound of a door banging, and turned to see Roderich in the kitchen. He ignored both of them, instead focusing his attention on the larder. Elizabeta rolled her eyes, while Mrs Beeton stood, attempting to make conversation with him. "Hello, Roderich! How are you? Looking for something to eat?"

"I'm very well, Mrs Beeton. Is there any sacher torte in here?" His back was to them, as he searched through the shelves, and Elizabeta took the oppourtunity to, childishly, make a face behind his back.

Well mannered? How had his parents raised him? By the looks of it, he'd been dragged up.

"Second shelf, on the left. You and your cake!" She spoke fondly, even as Roderich found it; took a slice; and made for the exit again, all without looking at them, even passing the twins as he left.

"Thank you." The door closed behind him, and Mrs Beeton turned, beaming, to meet Elizabeta's shocked face.

"Is everything all right, dear?"

"Does he... usually act like that?"

"Oh, several times a day. He loves that cake. Gets very upset when there isn't any, so I always make sure to have some baked!" She was confused to see Elizabeta muttering under her breath, standing up and moving to the twins, kissing both their heads fondly, and apparently letting out steam at Roderich's rudeness.

The two of them acted terribly strange sometimes, she decided, especially together in the same house.

He may have been male, and she was female, but the he was undoubtedly more vain than she.

Elizabeta didn't wear make up, because as a surrogate mother to two boys from two weeks of age, she had little time to fuss with any of that. Her hair was often tied in a ponytail, or a messy bun- she wasn't going to sit in front of a mirror combing it into perfect waves, like an Austrian man she knew of. She was sure it wasn't the behaviour of a lady to laugh at her employer behind his back, but it was amusing to see him fussing with his appearance. It seemed his pale skin wasn't due to genetics, but probably staying inside and avoiding the sun. How different from Master Romulus- he may have been in his fifties, but he had been a rugged, handsome, manly man, while the Edelstein master was more of the delicate, feminine type.

Somehow, she didn't expect he hunted or disappeared into the woods with his horses for days, like his grandfather was known to do on a regular basis.

On one particular day, she had been searching for blankets, when she passed his room. A few moments later, halfway down the corridor, the door to his room had been thrown open, and he stumbled into the corridor, stopping when he saw her.

"Miss Héderváry." She noticed immediately he wasn't wearing his glasses, but had had no trouble focusing on her. She gave a slight nod, perturbed by his appearance.

"Good morning, Master Edelstein."

"I-" He broke off suddenly, face turning a dark red. "If you were passing, and you have a free moment- could please you help me with something?"

"I can leave the boys for a moment. Is there anything wrong?" She was impressed by his use of 'please', and turned to face him fully. At her response, his face when a darker red, and he struggled with his next words.

"...I can't find my glasses. Would you help me look for them?"

Somehow, Elizabeta doubted he had the best organising skills, if he managed to lose his glasses so easily. Holding back a smile, she nodded, walking back and passing him, peering into his room.

"When did you have them?"

"Last night. I took them off before I went to bed, and set them on my bedside table. And now, they're gone." He seemed bewildered, as if this had never happened before. His expression changed to one of surprise when Elizabeta knelt down, sweeping an arm beneath his bed. "What are you-?"

"They can't have gone too far. They're probably here." She sat back on her heels, pulling her arm out triumphantly with the glasses held aloft. "Here they are. They must have just fallen off your bedside. Perhaps you moved them in your sleep."

"Perhaps." He took them from her outstretched arm, cleaning them on the end of his shirt, before sliding them on and giving a sigh of relief. "Thank you very much, Miss Héderváry. I appreciate your help."

"It was my pleasure, Master Edelstein." She stood, taking a step towards the hall, before pausing. "Master Edelstein, if I may, can I ask you something?"

He frowned slightly, before nodding. "Of course. Go ahead."

"Those glasses... they aren't for vision, are they?" At his intake of breath, she seemed to decide her question confirmed. "It's just that, in the corridor, you were able to focus on me immediately. I suspect they're worn for aesthetic value."

Roderich scowled briefly, before straightening his features and giving a stiff nod. Elizabeta smirked, opening the door and stepping outside. "Glad I could be of assistance, Master Edelstein."

It had been a month since she'd arrived, and Roderich still couldn't make his mind up about her. Let alone, whether he actually liked her or not.

Well, he didn't have to. She was only his employee, after all. He wasn't planning on marrying her in the near future.

* * *

**I lied about the speed of updates. Also, sacher torte is delicious.**

**-sascake**


	3. Chapter 3

**An Inherited Situation**

_"While we try to teach our children all about life, our children teach us what life is all about."_  
_― Angela Schwindt_

* * *

"Sachertorte is simply the food of the gods."

"Really? I've never tried it." Roderich stared at Elizabeta in mute horror, which was ignored by the girl as she tidied up the table in front of it. "But I was wondering something. Why aren't you married? I don't mean anything by it, Master Edelstein, it's just that a man of your age would usually be married now-"

Roderich's response was choking on his sachertorte, and Elizabeta having to reach over and hit him hard on the back. He remained coughing, seemingly struggling for air, and the nanny looked vaguely confused. "I didn't think it was such a horrifying question."

"It is. Believe me, it is." Voice hoarse, he reached for his tea with shaking hands, and poured himself a generous amount. "Marriage? I'm nineteen. Whatever distant relatives say, I'm far too young to be married. In fact, I'm already married. Married to my piano. Not a woman, thank you. Never a woman."

"Oh. All right." Elizabeta wiped up a spill from the tea with a spare napkin. "I wondered if you liked men."

"No- no!" Roderich stared at her in open amazement. "How does your mind work? No, I don't like men either, and no, I don't want to marry a man. I don't want to get married, at all. Because marriage means being forced into a union with some girl who is the daughter of your father's old acquaintance, who is probably vile, doesn't understand music, and just wants money. So no thank you. I'm going to remain unmarried until my probably untimely death, where I suppose Feliciano and Lovino will be waiting to take all my worldly possessions. It isn't too bad a fate. It's nice than being forced into married, thank you."

"Well, you don't have to be forced into marriage. You can always turn them down," she said diplomatically, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "I turned down a marriage proposal, you know."

The Austrian blinked, thrown for a moment. "Someone asked you to marry them? You?"

"Yes, as bizarre as it sounds." Elizabeta's tone was vaguely irritated as she tidied the table before him. Dimly, Roderich realised that he could see the gold in her hair when the sun hit it. It was fairly pretty. "Back when I lived with your grandfather. A son of one of his friends, Sadık Adnan, got to know me, and eventually asked me to marry him. But he was going to live in Turkey, and I didn't want to keep him away from his home country if he wanted to stay with me. And I'd have to give up looking after the boys. I thought your grandfather would think I was crazy to turn down a proposal from a rich, handsome man, but he thanked me for staying. He said there was no point marrying Sadık if I didn't love him, which was some of the best advice anyone has given me. So I turned him down. It was a pity- he really was a nice man, and I didn't want to hurt him, but the boys came first."

"Because of those boys," Roderich raised his eyebrows, giving a slightly snort ,"you turned down the chance to get married?" Elizabeta looked up, and the pianist was taken aback by the cold fire in her eyes. He had evidently hit a sore point.

"Is there a problem with that, Master Edelstein?" she said quietly, and he shook his head hastily. The Hungarian girl tossed her head back, turning on her heel with her back to him. "In that case, I'm going to check on the boys. I've left them long enough." He winced at the cold tone of her words. With a slam of the door, she was gone, and Roderich was left sitting quite alone.

He couldn't shake off the feeling that he'd made a mistake. Or the feeling of guilt that he'd upset Elizabeta.

* * *

Over the next few days, Elizabeta noticed a number of strange events. When she'd fallen asleep at the same time as the boys, she'd awoken to find a blanket wrapped around her. Someone had tidied up the room she had been in downstairs, when she'd been distracted trying to stop Lovino tugging on Feliciano's hair and had forgotten about it. Tried was the word- she'd nearly laughed at how bad an attempt it was. She could've counted the cup of tea left outside her room as one, if she didn't step on it as soon as she opened the door. Evidently, someone in the manner- despite the fact there were only six people there, three there full time including herself- was trying to make themselves helpful to her.

She didn't think too much of who it was, until she walked into the twins' room and found Roderich reading to them. Or, previously reading- he snapped the book shut and stood up as soon as she entered, face flaming red. She blinked at him, perplexed. The Hungarian had been doing her best to ignore her employer for the past few days, and it was usual for him to ignore the boys. He wouldn't just read the a story.

"Um. Hello, Elizabeta." Roderich seemed to struggle with his words, looking embarrassed. "Lovely day, isn't it?"

"It's raining." She shut the door behind her, walking over to the crib and peering down at the boys. "Were you... reading to them?"

"Well. I was passing, I had a book, it sounded as if one of them was going to cry- so yes, I suppose so. He glanced down at them, attempting to give an airy shrug. "I don't think they understood it, but they quietened, all the same."

"I would hope they wouldn't understand anything as dark as The Picture of Dorian Grey." Almost on que with her words, Feliciano whined, holding his arms out to be picked up. Not to Elizabeta. To Roderich. The pianist stared at him in mute surprise, and Elizabeta raised her eyebrows. "It seems Feli liked it, anyway. You should hold him."

He hesitated for a moment, but then gave a stiff nod, reaching down and scooping up the child in his arms. Against her annoyance, the Hungarian's face softened when she saw Roderich struggling to adjust Feliciano, before giving up and balancing him awkwardly on his hip. As she picked up Lovino, cooing to him, Feliciano had evidently decided to knock off Roderich's glasses, judging by the clattering sound.

"Oh, he likes you!" Elizabeta said earnestly, her previous anger forgotten by the sight of Feliciano tugging on Roderich's hair. "Look, he's interested in your hair. You're just so cute, Feli!"

"At least he's not throwing up," Roderich grunted, trying to pull his hair out of the child's grasp. "Well, he is the one who liked my music. I have to say that I prefer him to the other one."

Elizabeta gasped, covering Lovino's ear with her free hand. "Don't say that! He didn't mean to, I'm sure- well, I think. And his name is Lovino, not 'the other one'. Really, Master Edelstein, they're your cousins. You should learn their names, if they're going to be living here for the next seventeen years."

"I do know their names. Lovino and Feliciano Vargas. Lovino is the eldest by eleven minutes, and you can tell them apart because he has darker hair than Feliciano, and a worse temper." At her look of surprise, he rolled his eyes and sighed. "Just because I don't particularly like them doesn't mean that I can't remember their names, or that I don't listen to you when you babble on about them."

"I can't help it. I've been raising them since they were newborns, haven't I?" Elizabeta didn't look convinced by his words. "You say you don't like them, but you did play for Feliciano to try and get him to sleep, and you were reading to them when I walked in. Forgive me for saying so, Master Edelstein, but I suspect you like them more than you're letting on. I mean, you could've kicked them out by now, but you haven't."

"Only because it would get me into trouble," Roderich muttered, rolling his eyes. "I've wasted enough time with these two. The piano is missing me." He stepped back and pulled the door open, before Elizabeta grabbed his arm.

"Sorry- it's just that, you're still holding Feliciano..."

"Oh." He glanced down at the child, bouncing him slightly. "It seems I am. He can come with me, seeing as how he likes my playing." A moment later, the door shut behind him, and Elizabeta could hear his footsteps echoing down the corridor. Left with Lovino, she sighed, stroking his hair while shaking her head.

"I'll never understand that man, Lovi. I mean, he's just gone and stolen your brother! But I still love you, honey. It was funny when you threw up on him." It was childish of her to say such a thing, but evidently, Lovino snuggling up to her meant he agreed with her.

* * *

A few hours later, when Elizabeta had put Lovino to bed, Roderich reappeared with a sleeping Feliciano just as she started to worry.

"He fell asleep when I was playing some Vivaldi," the pianist explained, voice low and conscious of the children. "I thought it would be best to bring him back to you when he did."

"Thank you. You've made my job a whole lot easier." Taking Feliciano from him, she gently set him down beside his brother, pressing a kiss to both their foreheads. Roderich watched her, features soft, but glanced away when she faced him. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes. It's fine." He was clearly thinking of something to say and looked up again, violet eyes trained on her face. Elizabeta was momentarily taken aback by the colour of his eyes. She'd never seen blue eyes that looked so _purple. _They were beautiful- but that didn't distract from the fact that he could be a jerk. "I just wanted to say- I don't hate you for being here. Any of you. It isn't ideal, but you didn't ask for it either."

The Hungarian nanny blinked. _This _she hadn't been expecting. "Well. Um. Thank you. I don't hate you either. I appreciate you not throwing us out.

"I'm not that cruel. And-" Here he took a breath. "I'm sorry if I offended you. About the man who asked to marry you. In hindsight, I was extremely rude, and I probably hurt your feelings. It's not unbelievable that a man would ask to marry you, and it's nice that you care about Feliciano and Lovino enough to give up being married for them. It's admirable."

Clearly, Roderich had hit his head on a door frame, to be so thoughtful. He was surprised when, a moment later, Elizabeta smiled, quite nicely.

"It's alright. I know you have trouble comprehending the fact people can have relationships with one another."

Roderich winced. He deserved that.

"Anyway, it was hardly a passionate love affair. Sadık asked me to marry him after I only spoke to him a few times. And besides, he was like twenty-four, twenty-five when I was eighteen, and he could have had a _harem." _She whispered the last word, looking unnerved. "But yes, he was still very nice, and he would have been a nice husband. Very muscular and tanned, you know. But the boys come first and thankfully, he understood that. If I was ever going to get married, it would be when they're at least eighteen and can take care of themselves. I'm hardly going to marry someone where I just up and leave them."

The pianist had been silent, but nodded. "It _is _admirable of you. To look after those boys like your own."

"Oh, it's nothing. They feel like my own sometimes," she said cheerfully, and smiled again. All of a sudden, it struck Roderich that Elizabeta was pretty. Actually, she was quite beautiful, now he thought about it. He shook his head slightly, aware that his cheeks were probably flaming.

"I have to go. Things to do, you know. Goodnight, Elizabeta."

"Of course. Goodnight, Master Edelstein."

Roderich stepped out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind him, and made his way to his own room. At least he apologised, even if it was only to realise that he probably took Elizabeta's toleration of him for granted.

The next morning, when Elizabeta left her room, she mercifully missed stepping on a plate that had, once again, been left right outside her door. Scowling and muttering about people with no common sense, she glanced down, only to fall silent at what had been left for her.

A slice of sachertorte.

* * *

**I do like Hungary with both Prussia and Turkey, but in my mind, Austria/Hungary is endgame. Maybe I'll write a Turkey/Hungary at some point. Or just another Austria/Hungary.**

**-sascake**


	4. Chapter 4

**An Inherited Situation**

_"That's what moms are like - if you mess with their babies, they're gonna bite you back." _  
_- Ursa, Avatar: The Last Airbender_

* * *

Roderich was awoken to screaming and banging from the kitchen.

It had to be at least six in the morning. The light filtering through the curtains was sparse, and his body protested at the early hour. For a moment, he was paralysed with fear, before he recognised who was making all the noise. Why was Elizabeta screaming? She seemed like plenty of things, but he didn't expect her to be making such a racket. Maybe she had burnt herself, or dropped a bottle- or, more likely, one of the babies. But why did her shrieking now sound like words? Roderich wasn't the bravest of men, but he swung his legs out of bed and grabbed his night robe, determined to find the cause of the disrupt. His stride only increased when the noises continued, and he thought, a moment too late, that he should have grabbed his gun. Even if to shut Elizabeta up and let him get some sleep- but that really was quite drastic, even for him.

He had expected the disturbance to be Elizabeta injured, or one of the children, or- something other than the figure lying apparently unconscious out in his kitchen, in his house, with his cook hugging and comforting the Hungarian girl. Both women were in their nightclothes, and the nanny was wailing; a twin in either arm and hugging them for dear life, despite their whines. Mrs. Beeton looked up as he entered, wide eyed, and nodded to the unfamiliar figure, still patting Elizabeta's back.

"Oh, Master Edelstein! It's horrible! Elizabeta here had gotten up early to feed the children, and she came across someone breaking in!"

"Breaking in?!" His gaze turned from the figure- in dark clothes with their face covered, it was now apparent- to Elizabeta, and she sniffed, nodding.

"Through the window! And- and I had the boys- and I could only think to hit him with one of the frying pans, even before he said anything! No one respectable would enter through the window!" She motioned from the ope window to the pan lying on the floor, which the Austrian now saw was dented with her efforts. He glanced over at the would-be thief, and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well, there's no need for tears. He's breathing, so I doubt you killed him."

"I'm not upset because I attacked him!" Elizabeta raised her head, tear streaked yet incredulous. "I'm upset because Feliciano and Lovino were there! Anything could have happened to them! I was so worried about making sure they weren't scared, I should have hit him a few more times- he threatened my babies, I should kill him!" She actually tried to pass the children to Mrs. Beeton before Roderich grabbed the frying pan and held it behind him, in case Elizabeta decided to become a murderer after all.

"No more, Elizabeta. You've done enough- I think thanks is in order." He swallowed, glancing down before looking over to the clock. "I'll call one of the police force down here to apprehend him. Thank you- both for... dealing with him, and protecting the boys. It would have been quite awkward if anything happened to them... in any case, I think my grandfather would have been proud of you."

"He wouldn't," she said mournfully, holding Lovino closer to her, "because I didn't kill him. He would have told me to finish off the job, and he would have cheered if I had. Unless he'd have killed him himself, except he'd have done it with his bare hands."

Roderich blinked. "I see. Well, I'm not my grandfather, and I think you should go back to bed. It seems the adrenaline has got to you. You too, Mrs. Beeton. It's still an early hour.. I'll stay down here-"

"No! You can't!" Elizabeta cried, looking horrified. "You're not strong enough to defend yourself!" After her words, there came an awkward silence, in which they avoided each others gaze as their faces both darkened. The end result was Elizabeta staying down with Roderich- apparently to help him- and the pianist sitting at the main table, explaining what a ostinato was to both the girl and the twins with the intruder locked in the larder. Mrs. Beeton went back to bed and once again, she decided that the two youths were odd in a situation together, even if their relationship _had_ improved.

"And you say she apprehended the thief herself?"

"Yes, Inspector." The blond officer raised his bushy eyebrows, looking impressed.

"A girl of that size? Surely you can't be more than twenty- well, congratulations to you, madam. Very commendable, especially with twins and a frying pan. I haven't heard anything like this, and I doubt I will again. You've done great help to the young master here." Elizabeta glowed with pride at his words, while Roderich had to stop himself scowling. A lady shouldn't be so violent and praised for such violence, even if she had managed to defend herself.

"Is that all? As you can see, the situation was dealt with quickly..."

"Oh, I'd say so. I just have to write this all up, and deal with the young man." He scowled, looking unimpressed and pulling his helmet back on. "Good day to you, Master Edelstein. And you, Miss Héderváry. Once again, congratulations-"

"Yes, yes, thank you." After Roderich had slammed the door and turned, he saw Elizabeta's raised eyebrows. "What?" Evidently, she could pick up on the irritated tone in his voice.

"You were acting very funny around the poor Inspector. He was only trying to help." Her words were met with his shrugging and leaving the room, heading for his piano. She followed, quicking her stride to keep up with his pace. "I don't mean anything by it, Master Edelstein, but you seem to be in quite a strange mood. Are you annoyed I got rid of that man myself?"

"No, I- ugh." Throwing open the door and sliding himself onto the piano stool, the Austrian flipped through his music books, and seemed in somewhat of a temper. Elizabeta hesitated at the doorway for a moment, before pulling a spare stool over and sitting beside him. For a moment, he ignored her, but faced her after setting a piece down in front of him, expression serious.

"When I think about it... it's just worrying to think, that's all. What I mean is, someone breaking into my home, and nearly succeeding- if you or the twins weren't here, he probably would have managed to actually steal something. It's just luck that you were down there, and it hit me how close it was that perhaps the children weren't dependant on nourishment at six in the morning... well, it's frightening. And worse..." He took a breath, seeming to steady himself. "You, Feliciano and Lovino could have been hurt. I doubt if that he'd been well armed, you would have been able to defend yourself, and the boys. But the way you protected them... it was just like that inspector said. It was commendable. I don't like to consider what it would have been like if Feliciano and Lovino had been hurt. Or you. It wouldn't have been an easy situation to deal with, Elizabeta."

For the next few moments they both sat silently, digesting his words. Then, glancing up, Roderich saw a smile pass over her face, which soon turned into one _breathtakingly_ beautiful.

"You called the twins by their names. And you called me Elizabeta. You usually just call me Miss Héderváry."

"Oh. So I did." He blinked, glancing away and praying he wasn't blushing. But why on earth would he be? Here he was, with his nanny, and worried about blushing. Why would he blush over someone beneath him? But, for some reason, he found that it was hard to view Elizabeta as that. Somehow, perhaps because of her pride and almost ferocity, he couldn't quite class her as lower than he.

"But I appreciate you saying such a thing, Master Edelstein. It's nice to know that you care about the boys... and about me, it seems. It was really nothing to defend them, because what kind of nanny would I be if I lost my head and wasn't able to look after them? The idiot had it coming to him- threatening body language towards Feliciano and Lovino was a clear sign that I was going to bash his skull in." He winced at her coarse language, and she laughed slightly. "It's simple, really, when you're in a situation like that. Defending someone you care about- it's an automatic reaction. I love those two more than anything else, so it was easy for me to just move to protect them. I would never let anything happen to them, and I hope you understand that."

"I do. Thanks to last night, I really do." Silence stretched out between them, before Roderich looked down at her with a small, hesitant smile. As she had been taken in by his eyes, he noticed hers- green eyes were a rarity, yet hers were clear and as sharp as glass. Aware that he had probably been staring at her wonderingly for at least a few minutes, he shook his head and hastened to speak again. "I have to thank you, for looking after my cousins. I wouldn't have liked them to be hurt."

"As I said, it's fine. It was nothing, really. I'd do anything for Feli and Lovi and protecting their lives is included in that." Lips curved in a smile, she looked over to the music set before him. "Were you planning on playing? I've noticed you go to your piano when you're tense..."

"I was, actually." He cleared his throat, tearing his eyes away from her and settling them on his manuscript. "You're more than welcome to stay and listen. I have to thank you somehow, even if this does seem a little lacking-"

"Oh, no. It's fine, Master Edelstein. I wasn't expecting anything, but I'd like to hear you play." Elizabeta moved closer to him, their arms almost touching. "Whose music are you playing?"

"Beethoven. He's a personal favourite of mine. Austrian, you know. Well, that's debatable- but anyway." Nodding at his words, she settled down to listen, watching his long, elegant fingers drift over the keys. Roderich Edelstein was fascinating to watch; not just to listen to. Displaying such elegance at an instrument with a plain appearance seemed to be the young man's main skill. And the Hungarian girl, who had been told numerous times of her lack of elegance, was only too happy to watch him weave such magic.

* * *

Roderich had jumped and spilled his ink over the paper when Elizabeta burst in to his room later that week, shrieking with a twin in each arm, and suspected another break in. He had no doubt that if it were to happen again, she would no doubt kill the intruder this time. To his annoyance, and her delight, it seemed like a different matter completely.

"Master Edelstein! Feliciano's beginning to speak!"

"And you interrupted me for that?" Elizabeta scowled briefly, before stepping in uninvited and setting the boys down on the rug. "No offence intended, Elizabeta, but I'm not overwhelmingly interested in Feliciano and Lovino speaking. It's to be expected, and they're probably just making nonsensical noises."

"You will be when they can talk! And if one of them is going to start... come on, Feli! Say it again for Eliza!" She abruptly switched from speaking to the Austrian man to the baby, cooing to him in an almost sickening way. Feliciano blinked at her for a moment, then opened his mouth.

"P... Pa..."

"That's it, sweetie! Impress your big cousin!" At this, even Roderich crouched down beside her, admittedly intrigued by Feliciano actually speaking. If he was actually doing something even halfway useful, it should be interesting. Elizabeta seemed delighted at the development, and paid no attention to Lovino pulling at her hair. "What is it, Feliciano? What are you going to say?"

"Pa... Pass..." The child started again, before beaming at Elizabeta and speaking his next word clearly. "Pa_sta!"  
_  
"He did it!" Elizabeta squealed, making them all jump. "He actually said it! You're such a clever boy, Feliciano!" She picked the redhead up, stroking his hair and cooing to him, while Roderich sat back with his eyebrows raised, patting Lovino on the head absentmindedly.

"His first word was _pasta? _That's a little odd, don't you think?"

"But he loves pasta! I suppose he just picked up the word- I'm just so happy he's actually _said _something! Come on now, Feli- can you say _Elizabeta?_ Can you say that for me?" This time, he stared blankly at her and the Hungarian sighed, shaking her head regretfully. "I suppose it's just too soon. Well, he said _something _clear. It's a start. How about you, Lovino? Are you going to speak next? Can you say _tomato?" _Lovino glared at her, and still mindful of their first encounter, Roderich hesitantly picked him up, trying not to move him too much for fear of vomiting.

"At least he's doing something useful. Shouldn't they both have already started speaking by now?"

"They're been _trying!" _Elizabeta said indignantly, before shrugging and admitting, "Most of it hasn't made much sense, really. But now one of them has started, they should both be talking properly soon! And when you do, you two are just gonna be so _kyooot_~" The Austrian cringed at her sickly sweet voice, and from Lovino's wriggling, the child mustn't have appreciated it any more than he.

"Well. Good for them. If that's all you need..."

"Sorry about interrupting you, Master Edelstein. I was just so excited, I had to tell someone!" Elizabeta stood in unison with Roderich, balancing Feliciano on her hip and taking Lovino from him while pressing a kiss to the boy's forehead. "I'll leave you in peace now. I have to get these two to bed, anyway. Goodnight, Master Edelstein."

"Good night, Elizabeta." As she smiled, closing the door behind her, Roderich gripped the back of his chair, knuckles white and inhaling sharply.

What was _wrong _with him? Acting so strangely around a... a _nanny. _He may have held respect for the girl- for her strength, mothering instinct and kind nature, even if she was terrifying at times- but that didn't excuse the fact that he had a strange, tight feeling in his chest every time she was around. As if he _cared _for her. In such a way that- that he couldn't quite distinguish his feelings for her. But, he realised grimly, they weren't in a negative direction.

Tired and irritable, Roderich went to bed.

* * *

**Everyone who has read or favourited this fanfiction, please _review_. All I want is feedback on to how you feel about the story, any suggestions, complaints, ect. And to all those who have reviewed, thank you so much! I hope you're enjoying the story.**

**Thanks, as always, everyone. And thanks to JediMasterDarjaak for the suggestion for the first scene!  
**

**-sascake**


	5. Chapter 5

**An Inherited Situation**

_"The only love that I really believe in is a mother's love for her children."_**  
**_― Karl Lagerfeld_

* * *

"There will be no pasta for dinner tonight."

"Pasta!"

"I told you, _no. _We're having venison- well, I am, at least. You're having whatever you children eat. No pasta whatsoever."

_"Pasta!" _The insistence had turned into a whining plea, and the baby reached his arms out to him, hands clasping at the air desperately.

"How many times do I have to tell you? _No, _Feliciano. You're not having any pasta." Roderich sighed at the pouting expression on the child's face, and fervently hoped that he wouldn't begin to cry. That would simply be too much. "I don't want to turn you into a spoilt brat. You've been getting pasta almost constantly since you first spoke, and enough is really enough. I don't even think we _have _pasta, so you're going to have to do without." Patting the boy's head absent mindedly, Roderich seemed to miss the fact that _he _was somewhat of a spoilt brat himself. Turned to Feliciano's twin, his heart sank when he found the boy _glaring _at him. "Lovino. Please, don't start insisting you want-"

_"Tomatoes!" _A few hours after the younger boy spoke his brother, determined not to be outdone, spoke _his _first word. Which was, coincidentally, also a food. And, according to their delighted nanny, something that should immediately be provided for him, as pasta should be for Feliciano. Needless to say, Roderich was not impressed.

"What is _with _you boys and food?" The Austrian fumed, turning his back to both of them and running a hand through his dark hair. "Does Elizabeta not feed you properly? Or are you both just gluttons? I swear, you children- either you're all like this, or I don't know how to deal with you two in particular. Probably because I'm not the one employed to look after you." Scowling to himself, he now regretted letting Elizabeta have the day off to see her mother. It had taken much persuasion for her to leave the boys behind for safety- something Roderich realised, in hindsight, hadn't been the smartest idea, especially as Elizabeta seemed more than capable to protect them herself. After some pleas and much kissing of both Feliciano and Lovino, she tearfully left, acting as though Roderich had torn the boys from her care _permanently _rather than for just a few hours. He didn't plan on any such thing for the duration of his life.

Not because, as the cook suspected, he was fond of her and understood her attachment to the twins. He simply refused to look after two boys full-time himself, and was perfectly happy for Elizabeta to live in his home, if it meant he was free to continue on his life as previous to their arrival. This was evidence enough when he declared that, with her leave, he would try and look after them as their guardian for a few hours, and promptly lost his head a third into that time.

"You're not going to have pasta- or tomatoes, Lovino, but- oh, no. Don't cry. _Don't cry._" At Lovino's whine and Feliciano's tear filled eyes, Roderich promptly dropped his stern tone and panicked. He was _not _prepared for this. "You can't cry- Elizabeta would lose it- please, just _stop. _Just give me a favour, this once, and don't cry-!" Picking a twin up in either arm, he wondered how much longer the nanny could handle carrying around two growing boys with ease. Evidently, being held didn't stop the oncoming tears, or Roderich's fear of another incident with the elder twin. "Fine. You win, Lovino. I'm not going to cook pasta, but you're going to have to do with tomatoes, Feliciano." Setting them down again and traipsing to the opposite counter, he returned and handed a fruit to each boy with a mutinous expression. Immediately, their tears ceased, as if mocking Roderich for giving in to them. The youth sighed, pulling out a chair and sitting down with his head in his arms as the twins promptly made a mess of their food.

A few months ago he had abhorred the thought of them living here. Hated it. Detested it. And now, here he was, volunteering to look after them and giving in to the demands of small _children. _And- dare he say it- he was fond of the boys. Despite himself, his face would soften when Feliciano, or occasionally even Lovino, would give him a smile. He put up with getting his hair pulled and glasses tugged off, and was now used to the feeling of holding them against himself properly. Roderich had let himself fallen for the boys and was cursing himself for it, even if deep down he somehow didn't mind.

And then there was Elizabeta. The Austrian tried to avoid thinking of his stance on their caretaker, even if he couldn't deny his feelings. Yes- Roderich Edelstein, the lonesome, aloof pianist, had fallen for Elizabeta Héderváry, the nanny he had disliked up until he actually got to _know _the girl. And when he got to know her, he had picked on some things about her. Namely, her kindness; fiery spirit; effortless confidence; attractive looks, and the overwhelming love for Feliciano and Lovino. His own mother hadn't displayed a great deal of affection towards him; yet this girl loved the children that weren't even

hers with such determination. It truly made Elizabeta a _fascinating_ young woman, and Roderich found himself with the desire to learn more about her. How she grew up, how she gained the job of looking after the twins from his grandfather, her interests and passions- and when thinking it over, he gloomily realised that he really _did _have feelings for her. When he first saw the girl, he hadn't expected her to grab his attention and gleefully run off with it. It wasn't supposed to happen. But now it had...

For the moment, he wasn't quite sure what he would do.

Turning his attention back to the boys, he sighed heavily when he saw their faces stained with tomato juice, even while they beamed at him. "Look at you both. It'd be best to get you cleaned up, before your mo- _Elizabeta _gets home." Cursing himself for his inexplicable slip and hoping they wouldn't pick up on it, his words were easier said than done as both Feliciano and Lovino squirmed and whined when confronted with a wet cloth. But twenty minutes later with them cleaned and fed, Roderich was in the front living room of his home with his back to the sofa, sprawled on the floor with a twin in each arm. Feliciano seemed close to sleep with his head on his cousin's shoulder, while Lovino was placid and sucking his thumb. Smiling briefly at them, the Austrian leant his head back and stared up at the ceiling. Looking after the two wasn't so bad. Perhaps he'd just picked a good day, or they really were nice boys. He couldn't deny that the sleepy pair were sweet when in such a state.

And hell, maybe one day he'd accept being a surrogate parent to them. It seemed he was going in that direction already.

* * *

"Master Edelstein? Wake up- you're going to give yourself a bad back if you sleep like that-"

What Elizabeta _hadn't _expected to see on her arrival back at the mansion was her employer lying on the floor, fast asleep with his glasses askew and his arms around the two sleeping boys nestled to his side. It was possibly the nicest image she'd seen in months, and one entirely out of the blue. It was following Roderich's surprising announcement that he would look after the boys, instead of them coming along with her- as far as she'd known, he didn't want to look after them for a whole day. But she couldn't deny that a part of her had been pleased, even if she was reluctant to leave them behind. And then to find him like this? It was almost disappointing that she had to wake him up. But crouching down and shaking his shoulder, he stirred, blinking and rubbing a hand over his face, before his eyes focused on her, and he struggled to sit up.

"Oh- Elizabeta. I'm sorry- I just sat down for a minute-" He checked his watch hastily, frowning down at it. "Or not. I'd fed them, and they seemed tired, so they must have settled down at the same time-"

"It's quite alright." The Hungarian wasn't able to stop the smile spreading across her face, and she stroked Lovino's hair with a feather-light touch. "You seem to have done well looking after them. How were they? What did you give them to eat?"

"Tomatoes. They got a little... upset when I wouldn't give them it to begin with." Shaking his head briefly, Roderich continued. "The boys were fine. Quite pleasant, in fact. It seems I've been sleeping for most of the time I've had them, but still- it was enjoyable. More so than I expected." He was taken aback by Elizabeta's wide smile at his words, and responded with a tentative one of his own. "Did you have a nice day? How is your family?"

"Good, thank you. It was a lovely day. Thank you for looking after Lovi and Feli- I didn't expect it. But it was nice of you." He shrugged slightly at her words.

"Think nothing of it. They are family, after all. I should take care of them once in a while, if they behave like this again." He cut of his words at Elizabeta's surprised expression, arching his eyebrows. "Is that so unbelievable?"

"It's just- no offence intended, but you weren't fond of the boys when they first arrived. What you're saying now is just a lot different, is all. But it's nice!" she added hastily, as if her words were the opposite of that. "I'm glad you like them, because they_ are_ just the sweetest boys, Master Edelstein-"

"Call me Roderich." The words slipped from his mouth before he could stop them, and the nanny blinked at him in surprise. He hastened to explain himself, as he felt a blush creep onto his face. "It's just that- I've known you for some time now, and I call _you _by your given name- and_ Master Edelstein _makes me feel as if I'm an old man-"

"Calling you 'Master Edelstein' is the whole point of being employed by you," Elizabeta deadpanned, but she couldn't hold back a small smile. "Well, if you say so- _Roderich. _It's going to take some getting used to, but thank you. It's... you're treating me as more of an equal, even if you're my employer."

"I trust you to look after my cousins; it would be wrong of me to treat you as anything less. You're quite a remarkable girl, Elizabeta." After he spoke, there was silence between them for a moment. Then Elizabeta stroked Lovino's hair, mindful of his sleeping state, and tried to hide her pleased expression behind her long hair.

"I'd better get these two to bed. Thank you for looking after them, Ma- Roderich." Dusting off her skirt she stood, intending to go upstairs. The pianist ran a hand through his hair before standing up alongside her, a half thought out idea in his mind.

Roderich had been intending to kiss her on the cheek, though he told himself even that would be a potentially risky move. Exactly why he would- he wasn't sure, both of his reasons, and how would explain himself afterwards. But then, of course, it didn't go smoothly. His nose bumped into hers on the way. Then, instead of her cheek, his lips pressed over her mouth when she happened to turn her head. Dimly, he realised how soft her lips were against his, before he jerked back in shock. Elizabeta stepped back, covering her lower face with a hand and turning her head away with her cheeks glowing pink as Roderich's mind struggled for what to say.

"Elizabeta- I'm sorry-"

"I just _kissed _you. I kissed my _employer." _The nanny seemed horrified at her realisation, and he resisted the urge to take hold of her arm. Perhaps, given the circumstances, it wouldn't be the best idea.

"You didn't kiss me, _I _kissed _you." _And now it really didn't seem like the best idea to have kissed her in the first place. "And if you didn't want me to, I'm sorry. I wasn't planning on it, but- well- I'm doing this all wrong, to be honest." He exhaled heavily, and Elizabeta stared at him. The Austrian seemed at odds with what to say next. The Hungarian waited for him, still looking aghast at his actions. Shaking his head slightly, he raised his eyes to meet hers. "I... ahem. I seem to have developed some fondness for you, Elizabeta."

"Oh. I see." Clearly, she was also unsure of what to say, standing with her hands tightly clasped together. "Fondness. So you showed that by... kissing me. I see what you mean now."

"Well. Yes. In hindsight it... wasn't the best idea. I just like you. A lot. In a romantic sense. Not saying I'm _in love _with you or anything serious, but- um. Yes." After his admission, Elizabeta gave a slight shrug, and he winced. Why on earth did he do that? What part of his mind told him that kissing her would be a _good _choice? It was probably time to look for a new nanny, or have the boys go somewhere else. Because if she didn't seem to feel in any way the same-

Before he realised what was happening, Elizabeta had taken his face in both hands, and pulled him down to her level so she could kiss him. Initially taken aback, a moment later he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and deepening their kiss. He hadn't expected her to respond like _this- _but with her smooth mouth against his and her hands stroking his face, he wasn't about to complain of her reaction.

All too soon- but it could have been hours, for all he knew of the time- Elizabeta pulled back, cheeks dusted with pink and a hesitant smile on her face. "...That might have not been the best idea for me, either. It's not exactly the behaviour of a good employee-"

"Elizabeta, please. Right now, I'm just happy you haven't slapped me and left." Against himself, his face broke into a wide smile, and she returned it with one of her own.

"I wouldn't dream of it, _Master Edelstein. _But I should probably put the boys to bed..." Both their faces burning red, Roderich gave a slight nod and let go of her waist. Scooping up Feliciano and Lovino, she hesitated, before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, Roderich."

"Goodnight, Elizabeta." She stood, and with a small smile, retreated to the stairs. Roderich remained where he was until he heard the lock of her door, then sat back and exhaled heavily. He'd kissed Elizabeta. On a spur of the moment, he'd kissed the nanny of his cousins. His employee. He'd _kissed _her.

But really, in hindsight, it didn't seem like such a bad thing.

* * *

**This is set in whatever time you believe it to be. I really didn't set out with the intention of something historically accurate, so let's just go with it! Anachronism stew, I know.**

** I didn't expect any kissing to happen here either. I _could_ end the story here, but...**

**-sascake**


	6. Chapter 6

**An Inherited Situation**

"_The homemaker has the ultimate career. All other careers exist for one purpose only - and that is to support the ultimate career. "_

― _C.S. Lewis_

* * *

"Aren't they just the sweetest things you've ever seen?" Elizabeta cooed, holding Lovino aloft and rubbing her cheek against his. Roderich stared silently at Feliciano in his arms, while Elizabeta beamed and fussed over his twin. He had asked her to find new clothes for them, due to the rate they were growing, and expected clothes meant for young boys. He hadn't told her to put them in _dresses_ and come to show him with such pride.

"I'm sorry for the pink, Lovi, but you look so cute in it!" Lovino glared at his nanny, refusing to give a reaction to all her bouncing and cuddling. She sighed, balancing him against her chest again and patting his head. "But don't they look lovely, Roderich?" She was clearly surprised at his annoyed sniff.

"What am I supposed to say if someone sees them, and asks about the twin boys I'm guardian of, and sees twin girls? However... _sweet _they appear, they _are_ boys, and for the moment, they're doing their best to look like two year old crossdressers."

"They're a year and a half old, actually. And boys can wear dresses if they want to wear dresses," she added reproachfully. "Who's going to see them? Anyway, hardly anyone knows we're living here, so no one's expecting to see any children, boys _or _girls. Tunics and dresses are meant to be quite the fashion for young boys in France, you know." Roderich admitted defeat at her words. Even if she was right, he doubted any sight of the twins would improve the matter. One sighting of Feliciano and Lovino, and news would spread that Roderich Edelstein and his maid took sick pleasure in dressing his poor, defenceless baby cousins as females. Clearly, that would be the end to him. Never mind the fact that with his lack of leaving the house, he would never hear such rumours.

"Stay still for a moment." Lovino held in one arm, Elizabeta reached out to Roderich and straightened his cravat. "There. You weren't looking quite your best for a moment." At his scowl she gave a laugh, reaching up to kiss him.

The morning after their... _passionate _encounter had been awkward, to say the least.

"Was it a... one time thing?" Her soft question had stirred his attention, and the pianist glanced over at her. Standing in half-profile with one hand brushing back Feliciano's hair and the other holding up his bottle, she look cautious with asking such a inquiry. With the sunlight spilling in from the long windows of the dining room and the Hungarian girl's hair loose down her back, the golden highlights were illuminated and Roderich found himself transfixed at the sight. Realising that she was waiting on an answer, he shook himself from his thoughts and shook his head slowly.

"One-? No. God no- I mean, not if you want to." Biting his lip, he shrugged as casually as he could manage. "I'd like... something, with you. Not _something- _I mean something with respect. An equal relationship. I'm not that kind of aristocrat who'd use women as playthings. I hope you know that."

"Yes. I know." Elizabeta glanced down, scuffing her foot against the wooden floorboards. "Because I didn't want it to be. And I didn't really see it coming, to be honest. One moment you don't want us to live here and the next, you're kissing me." She smiled hesitantly, and he tried to hide his obvious embarrassment. "It's a welcome change, though. Not even the whole kissing situation- you actually liking the twins, and... _me, _it seems."

"What can I say," he said dryly, "you're quite irresistible- or should I say, _persuasive. _Believe me, it's a surprise to me, too." Extending his arm, he offered his hand to her. Elizabeta paused, and let Feliciano grip the bottle for himself as she reached out to take Roderich's hand. Looking up at him, she met his tentative smile.

"Why, though?" At his questioning look, the nanny sighed. "Why did you become interested in me? I wouldn't have guessed- actually, I'm lying. When you said you were happy we were safe, after that break in, I wondered if you might care for us as more than unwanted guests. I didn't expect you to- well- _kiss me _when I came home. That part, I didn't guess."

"Well." He tried valiantly to keep the blush from rising. "I didn't expect that, either. It just sort of... _happened, _accidentally, and really, it went better than I anticipated. I... didn't really have high hopes, to be honest." The pianist's tone was tense, but his shoulders relaxed at the Hungarian's laugh. "You don't give yourself enough credit, Elizabeta. You're kind- brave, as evident from trying to kill an intruder-" Here, she snorted in dismissal, "-strong- and I don't mean just physically. You're not just a nanny to those boys. You could have raised them in an offhand way without becoming too attached, but anyone can see just how much you love them. It's like you're their mother, and it takes some resolve to become so devoted to children that aren't yours. I think that's really what drew me to you- your benevolence and care. It's really quite a good quality; the love you present to others. I've never met anyone quite like that. You... intrigued me, to be quite honest. I wanted to get to know you more; know more about you, and I still do." Gripping her hand tightly with long, calloused fingers, he felt her squeeze back in response. "If you want me to."

She was smiling as he finished, and the nanny gave a nod when he paused, waiting for her answer. "It sounds nice. Like you genuinely care."

"I do, Elizabeta. I truly do."

"Thank you, Roderich. I appreciate it." This time, they was no hesitation in them meeting for a kiss.

* * *

Later that day, he was on the stairs when he heard a voice from what was presumably the children's room. Roderich assumed it was Elizabeta talking to the twins, and was going to pass the room, when he heard a second voice- this one unmistakeably male. Who, in all probability, wasn't a child.

"So this one is Feliciano, right?"

"Yes, I've got Lovino. They're both so cute, aren't they?"

"Uh-huh- man, if I'd known about these two, I would have brought Ludwig- he's my baby brother, I left him back at home tonight. All big blue eyes and blond hair- man, I just love the little guy. Hey, hey, look, he's _smiling_ at me! He knows a good thing when he sees one, right Feliciano?"

"It seems that he likes you." The smile in her voice was clear and Roderich paused, a metre away from the door. He had a bad feeling about the occupant with the brother called Ludwig. He knew only one person- but he would never invite him into his house, so surely it couldn't be. He'd know if someone let themselves into his house, wouldn't he?

"How old are they?" the voice continued, and the Austrian was almost convinced he knew who it was- if they didn't usually talk in an arrogant, smug tone, that is.

"A year and a half." There was a rustling noise, and he imagined the nanny readjusting Lovino in her arms. "We've only been living here about four, five months; these two were in their grandpa's custody before he died. I've been looking after them since they were two weeks old, so I came along too."

"Ludwig's enough for me, but I have to say these two are pretty damn cute. That old guy was _cool_. And now you're stuck with Edelstein: also known as the country's biggest girly man-boy. That's so not awesome."

That did it. Roderich pushed open the door with a bang, face set and grim. Elizabeta was sitting on her bed, holding Lovino in her lap with a white-haired, red eyes man beside her. Roderich's glare faltered as the albino glanced up from holding Feliciano, and a smug smile grew on his face at the sight of the pianist. "Hey, Edelstein! How ya doing, man? Haven't seen you in forever!"

"Gilbert," Roderich ground out, incensed at the sight of him. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought I made it clear I never wanted you in my house again. Who let you in, and _why?_"

"Eh. Well." Gilbert Beilschmidt shrugged, clearly enjoying his reaction, as beside him, Elizabeta looked confused at Roderich's sudden anger. "Grandpa Germanicus told me I needed to come around and pay my respects to you, about your old man. And the door was kind of open, so I let my awesome self in, and ran into Elizabeta here. And I was supposed to find you and all, but your cousins distracted me. So yeah, sorry about your grandfather, even if you're a jerk." At his words, the pianist turned to Elizabeta with an incredulous expression.

"You didn't hesitate to attack an intruder, and you let this man _hold Feliciano?" _The Hungarian shrugged apologetically, clearly trying to sound diplomatic even if her cheeks had turned to a dusty pink.

"He didn't climb in the window."

"Out." Roderich pointed out of the room, fuming. "Give Feliciano back to Elizabeta, and get out of my house. You've spoken to me, so I doubt your grandfather would object to me throwing you out."

"Calm, Edelstein, there's kids in the room." But, with an air of reluctance, the Prussian deposited the baby in the Hungarian's waiting arms and stood, stretching, before turning to Elizabeta with a cocky grin. "You're pretty awesome, Elizabeta. It's just a pity that you're stuck working for this guy."

"Out!"

With a last smirk at Roderich, Gilbert paused and leant forward to speak in a low voice, at a level Elizabeta couldn't hear. "Sorry you're pissed off at me, but I can't help it. She's _hot." _Before the Austrian could react Gilbert had vanished, the rapid footsteps the only sign he had been there. Roderich turned to face Elizabeta, and she was clearly surprised at the fury on his face.

"If you see him, don't talk to him again. Ever. That man is vile."

"Oh, I don't know. He seemed nice enough, and it was good of him to come and speak to you, even if he _did _seem more than reluctant. And fussing over the boys was nice of him- Roderich, wait! Where are you going?"

"To get a strong drink, and go back to my piano," he replied mutinously, turning from the room and leaving her speechless. "It happens, whenever Gilbert Beilschmidt finds his way into my house."

Later that night, soft knocking came on Roderich's bedroom door. Before he could respond, the door was pushed open and Elizabeta looked in, the edges of her eyes creased in concern. "I haven't seen you since this morning. Mrs. Beeton wanted to see if you'd take any dinner." Glancing at her briefly, he gave a short nod, and she pushed the door open with her shoulder, revealing the tray laden with food in her hands. Setting it on the bed beside him, she sat by his side, and the two remained in silence for a moment. As Roderich picked up a fork and passed it between his hands, Elizabeta kept her own folded in her lap and her head down.

"Were you jealous that I was talking to that Gilbert man?" Jerking his head up at her quiet words, the pianist watched her wide-eyed. Elizabeta met his gaze, eyebrows raised slightly. "You were- I don't know. Irritated, afterwards? Then you left, and I didn't see you for the rest of the day, then you missed dinner... I was getting worried. It took a while to get the boys to sleep; I think they picked up on the tension. So I came to see you so I could check things were all right..." After a small pause, she laid a hand over his. "I was worried about you. What's wrong?"

Smiling faintly at her words, Roderich slipped his fingers through hers, setting the fork back down again. "You didn't have to. Not with those two to look after. But thank you for your concern- I appreciate it." Shaking his head, he sighed with exasperation. "Just... Gilbert Beilschmidt. He's not a nice guy, Elizabeta. The only person he's decent to is his little brother, and for everyone else- well. I just can't stand him. And you're right, I _was-" _Suddenly cutting off, he struggled to come up with his next words. "I was jealous. He didn't even know you, and he spoke so easily to you- I'm not like that. Not that I want to be like him. I'm just jealous- for no good _damn_ reason- that he could get along with you like that. With the boys. I've known you for months, and I still can't do it easily. I'm sure he wouldn't k- _kiss _you and act like an idiot about it. So I'm jealous, that Gilbert Beilschmidt works his way into every situation with ease." The words were sour in his mouth, and he had the awful mental image of Gilbert _actually _kissing Elizabeta. After digesting his words, the Hungarian gave a small laugh and patted his hand sympathetically.

"Roderich Edelstein. You seriously don't think I prefer that albino over you? Sure, he was nice to me, and to the boys, for _five minutes _maximum. And yes, he could talk, but I _like _the fact you can be awkward at times- no offence, of course. But you can be so sweet- and you try to act serious around them, but you care about the boys, and I can see that. And I bet he isn't as good a kisser as you." Laughing properly now at the shocked expression on the pianist's face, she leaned forwards and pressed a kiss to his cheek, stroking the side of his face with a hand. "Don't be jealous, all right? Next time Gilbert comes here- by a window or not- I'll hit him with one of the frying pans, if it would make you feel better. I-"

She was cut off when Roderich turned his head, meeting her in a proper kiss and running a hand through her hair. His food forgotten, the Austrian was only focused on the beautiful girl in front of him- until there came the sound of wailing from another part of the house, and they pulled apart with a mutual sigh. "That'll be Feliciano- I knew he couldn't get to sleep properly." Rising from her seat, she took his hand again and tugged gently. "Come on. Help me put him back to bed? He really likes you, you know. I think he was trying to say your name the other day, only it was more like _Roddy." _Unable to resist her smile of delight, he returned it with one of his own and let her pull him down the corridors to her room shared with the twins.

That night, they fell asleep on the single bed in the nanny's room, with Feliciano nestled in Roderich's arms and Elizabeta, Lovino sleeping on her own chest, curled into his side. It wasn't the most comfortable of positions- especially considering the size of his own bed- but he couldn't deny that it was worth waking up to Elizabeta by his side.

* * *

**Hungary is appearing tomorrow in the anime. New, beautiful, perfect Hungary. And hopefully new, beautiful, perfect Austria, because then I'd just die. **

**-sascake**


	7. Chapter 7

**An Inherited Situation**

_"For every beauty there is an eye somewhere to see it. For every truth there is an ear somewhere to hear it. For every love there is a heart somewhere to receive it."_

_-Ivan Panin_

* * *

A great deal can happen in the space of several months. Such as, Roderich trying to express his growing love for Elizabeta while attempting to shake off the child clinging to his leg. However their nanny protested, the increasing progress of Lovino and Feliciano's speech and mobility served to mainly hinder their Austrian guardian, and their pronunciation only riled him.

"Rod-rich!" Feliciano cried, tugging at his trouser leg. "Piano! Play piano for Feli!" At his words, Roderich gave a sigh, despite Elizabeta's coo of delight. It was a frequent beg of the younger twin to hear him play, and for him to pronounce his name incorrectly.

"I'm busy right now, Feliciano." He couldn't meet the Hungarian's gaze at his clearly untrue words, but glanced down at the child's whine. "Don't look at me like that, I can't play for you all the time- oh, God, _fine._" Reaching down, he scooped Feliciano into his arms, the baby giving a sound of delight and reaching up to pat his cheek. Elizabeta reached forwards to press a kiss onto Feliciano's head, and Roderich wrapped his free arm around her, drawing her closer with a smile. A moment later, a frown grew on his face, and he glanced about. "Where's Lovino?"

"I think I know." Normally, Elizabeta would be panicking at losing one of her boys, but Roderich could see the upturned corners of her mouth, even before she reached up to kiss him. As if on cue, there came the sound of shrieking- _Lovino's _shrieking- and they turned to see the boy carried in, kicking and squirming in the arms of the tanned, grinning man. While Feliciano remained as placid as ever, Lovino had the extended vocabulary, none of which appeared to be acceptable for a young boy.

"_Bastardo! _Let me down- let go-!"

"Sorry, Master Edelstein- Elizabeta- _tomatino _came on the hunt for tomatoes again." In the past few weeks the gardener- a Spaniard, Antonio Fernández Carriedo- had become fond of both boys, but Lovino in particular. It was probably due to the fact that Lovino was the one who often escaped from Elizabeta's sight and wandered outside on the hunt for his favourite food, and managed to convince the soft hearted man to hand over the fruit. The first time it happened, Elizabeta had torn the place apart searching for her lost twin, until Antonio had dragged him back into the house via the Italian hanging onto his leg.

"You didn't give him any, did you?" Elizabeta hurried to take Lovino from him, mindful of his flailing. "He's been eating so much recently I'm afraid he's going to be sick- try and be firm with him next time he comes on the hunt." She ignored Lovino's whine of _"Eliza!", _beaming instead at Antonio.

"Uh... yeah, no worries, Elizabeta! I've been keeping him away!" Roderich wondered how fullproof Antonio thought he was, as he was quite sure Lovino would be continuing with his destruction of the tomato plants. With a last tousle of Feliciano's hair Antonio disappeared, hopefully to go on with his actual _job _instead of fussing over Lovino. Elizabeta being obsessed with them was bad enough, but two was far too much.

"Oh, he's a nice man," the Hungarian said fondly, adjusting the child on her hip. "You should be nicer to him, Lovi, he really likes you!" The older twin seemed to ignore her words and Elizabeta sighed, glancing over to Roderich. "I don't think he's going to listen to me. He's stubborn already."

"He gets that from you." Giving a short laugh, Roderich avoided her indignant look. "You know that I'm right."

Another thing that had happened in the passing of months was Roderich and Elizabeta acting as actual parents to the boys. He couldn't deny that while he needed piano time (read: solitary time) and breaks from the boys, he couldn't deny that it was... _satisfying, _in a way, to look after them. And looking after the boy meant spending time with Elizabeta, which he readily admitted was even more satisfying. As opposed to his original dislike of both the children and their nanny, he enjoyed having them around. But there was something he'd been keeping from her. Elizabeta was intelligent, he knew that well enough, so she may have guessed- but her behaviour suggested that she either knew and didn't care, or remained oblivious.

He may have rejected most of the habits of an aristocrat, but the fact remained. Because of their opposing social statuses, he and Elizabeta weren't supposed to have a relationship.

At first, he'd scoffed at it. As if he would care about something like that. He barely left his house to begin with- who would know that they were more than master and servant, or really care? But his actions could get Elizabeta in trouble. Regardless of his grandfather's will, she could lose her job- something that would be out of his hands, thanks to the law firm- for being so close to her employer, even if he insisted he was the one to make the first move. She would have to leave. Anything could happen to the boys. And with no found letter from his grandfather to him, Roderich was well aware of the danger of the two having the relationship. But how could he destroy Elizabeta's happiness- or his? He had finally found someone he cared about, so much- however selfish he was being, he couldn't bring himself to tell her until he worked something, anything out. He was shaken from his thoughts by Elizabeta's hand on his arm, and raised his head to meet her concerned gaze.

"Are you alright? You looked... out of it for a moment there." His chest tightened briefly at the sight of her emerald eyes, and he shook his head slightly. He couldn't make her suspicious. It was better to tell her herself.

"I'm fine." Catching her by surprise by leaning down and pressing a kiss to her mouth, one hand held Feliciano firmly to him as the other stroked her face. When he pulled back her eyebrows were raised, clearly confused about his sudden show of affection, and he shrugged lightly. "I just wanted to kiss you. It happens, sometimes."

"I see." Smiling, she reached up to kiss him again, then patted his cheek absentmindedly. "I'm going to put these two down for a nap. Are you coming?"

"No, no... I've got to sort a few things out. You'll join me for dinner though, won't you?" At her nod and wistful smile he passed Feliciano to her, Lovino positioned on her other side. With a last, fleeting kiss and the frantic waving of Feliciano, Elizabeta departed and left him alone in the room. Sighing, he sat back in one of the armchairs, head in his hands.

He really had to sort something out.

* * *

"Do you not get tired, looking after the boys all the time?" Later, when the boys were sleeping soundly together, they were in his room as the sky outside turned to dusk. Curled up together on the window seat, her head was against his arm as he ran his fingers through her hair. With a sigh and a shrug she nestled closer to him, and with a smile she pressed a kiss against his collarbone.

"It's really nothing. You get used to it, after nearly two years. And every time you've been with them you've fallen asleep." Flushing, he chose to ignore the last part, despite the truth in her words.

"I'm not used to them yet. It seems like a lot of work."

"It is. But it's rewarding, in the end. I mean, they try to call you by name now! _Try _being the word." Laughing, she stroked his face with an affectionate touch at his obvious annoyance. "They really like you, especially Feli. He loves listening to you play the piano and half the things he says _are _nonsense, but he clearly loves you. Lovino too, even after the... well, the first time you met him."

"Don't remind me. I'm trying to block that incident out of my mind entirely." Conversation was halted for a few moments when Roderich pulled her into a heated kiss. He wasn't sure where to put his hands, and tiring quickly of his indecision, Elizabeta took them in her own mid-kiss and placed them over her waist.

"You don't have to be so nervous, you know," she said when they broke apart for air, both struggling for breaths. "You kissed me first, remember?"

"I'm not used to the whole... kissing thing."

"Neither am I, remember?" Her grin faded as he glanced away, unable to meet her eyes. "Roderich? What's wrong?" Reaching up to brush back his hair, he sighed at the contact.

"Nothing, Erzsébet." She smiled faintly at his use of the Hungarian form of her name, but the worry was still clear in his eyes. Sitting back and taking off his glasses, Elizabeta moved to a sitting position, resiting the urge to reach out to him. "I've just had a lot on my mind. You don't need to worry!" he added hastily, reaching to take her hand again. "I'm just busy. Not too busy for you or the boys, though."

"I'd hope not. I..." Elizabeta broke off suddenly, but tightened her grip on his hand. "We care about you a lot." His mouth curved into a smile at her words and a moment later they were embracing, her head tucked under his chin and arms wrapped around his waist.

"I care about you, too." Yet he wouldn't tell her his fears over their relationship, despite the fact that it could cause a potential rift between them. But now, all his mind could focus on was that Elizabeta was here, in his arms, and his fears were put, even temporarily, to rest.

* * *

**Apparently I can't resist putting Spain in every single one of my fanfictions. What can I say, he's my favourite Hetalia boy. Talking of favourites, I don't see how anyone can hate France, thanks to the new episode _Though I May Depart, You Shall Remain. _Probably the saddest yet most beautiful part of the series yet, and it's made me love France all the more. My other in-progress fanfiction and the sequel to _Intangible_, _Between The Years And To Begin Again, _has them both as main characters. **

**Thanks, as always, guys.**

**-sascake**


	8. Chapter 8

**An Inherited Situation**

_"Not all who make love make marriages." _  
_-Russian Proverb_

* * *

All week Roderich remained in his little-used study, much to the confusion of Elizabeta with his even more anti-social behaviour. Despite Feliciano's- and occasionally even Lovino's- whines to pay them some attention, the piano, or just to entertain them, he mostly ignored their requests. He was too preoccupied searching through old records and laws for something, _anything _that could allow him to remain with Elizabeta. The last of his grandfather's papers hadn't yet come through, so it was still uncertain just _who _was the head of the family. In all technicality, since he was the oldest member of the family it should be him, but the fact remained that he was was barely twenty instead of the legal age of twenty-one. Usually, a year would be grudgingly acceptable to wait, but he didn't want anything to happen in the time between. He doubted that Feliciano, who had quickly turned into a motormouth, would be able to keep quiet about the relationship that was blindly obvious even to a child of his age.

It didn't help that Gilbert Beilschmidt often turned up at his home unannounced. Elizabeta didn't hold to her promise of smacking him with a frying pan, simply because of the small blond child the albino often dragged along with him. The boy- soon discovered by the nanny to be his younger brother Ludwig- clung to Gilbert's leg and refused to let go until Elizabeta coaxed him away for Gilbert to disappear to who knows where.

"Is Gilbert using you as a babysitter?" Roderich had asked, incredulous, when he found Elizabeta giving lunch to the twins _and _Ludwig, with no Prussian in sight. "You shouldn't let him do that. He should look after his brother himself." The Hungarian had shrugged nonchalantly, wiping Lovino's face with one hand and patting Ludwig's head with the other.

"It's irritating that he disappears without telling me, but who knows where he's going? At least Ludwig's safe here, and it puts my mind at rest knowing he's all right. And you're absolutely no trouble to look after, are you, Luddy?" A blush spread across the boy's face and he nodded hastily, making Elizabeta almost squeal in delight and cuddle him. She seemed to have no problem with looking after an extra child occasionally, and Roderich suspected it was because Feliciano was unusually fond of the German boy. While Lovino seemed to dislike him and strived to be apart from him (usually by finding Antonio and distracting the man from his job in a tomato hunt), Feliciano often hung on to Ludwig or followed him around, which the other boy seemed to have no problem with. Of course, Elizabeta found them both adorable together- and it seemed Gilbert did too, when the albino actually appeared to retrieve his brother.

Despite often appearing only to drop Ludwig off and run, Roderich was still unnerved at the thought of the Prussian discovering their relationship. Still haunted by his calling Elizabeta _hot, _he didn't like the thought of what Gilbert might do when he found out that he was romantically involved with her. Potentially, he'd go and tell just about everyone he knew, which was exactly what the Austrian _didn't _want. He was thankful that he rarely saw Gilbert on his fleeting visits, let alone his unwelcome visitor seeing them both together. As Ludwig rarely spoke even to Elizabeta and barely to him, he didn't have to worry about the boy telling his brother, especially as it seemed Gilbert didn't spend a lot of time with Ludwig.

Elizabeta's new babysitting job thankfully kept them apart while she ran around looking after the three boys. While in normal circumstances Roderich would be cursing the albino for separating them, in a terrible way he now relished the time he could spend searching alone. After searching through Elizabeta's family tree and cursing the fact that the girl had not a single drop of so-called _noble blood, _he was forced to find a different plan of action. It would be a relief if any good news came from the law firm dealing with his grandfather's will but for now, Roderich had to work on his own. And that came in the form of requesting something from the Hungarian girl.

* * *

"You want me to _what?" _Her voice was in an undertone thanks to the boys napping in the sitting room- with Feliciano clinging to Ludwig, even when asleep- and her eyes wide and incredulous. Roderich swallowed, before setting his expression and giving a tight nod, repeating his question in a firm voice.

"I'd like you to marry me." For a moment, Elizabeta stared at him as silence hung between them, clearly trying to form her thoughts into words as she took a deep breath.

"No." Roderich couldn't stop the shock from spreading across his face, and she shook her head empathetically to go with her answer. "No, Roderich. I don't want to marry you. I'm sorry."

"But why-?"

"Why? Roderich, I'm eighteen years old, looking after two- probably now _three _boys- and I've been in a relationship with you for such a short amount of time, and now you want me to marry you? I'm sorry, I really am- I just don't want to marry you." Taking a deep breath, she stepped forwards and told hold of his hands. "Maybe in the future, if you'd want to ask me again. But not _now. _It's still early." Suddenly she frowned, looking up into his face. "I thought you hated the idea of marriage."

"I don't like the thought of it," he admitted, gripping her hands tightly. "I... well. I'm sorry- it was a hasty decision, and one I clearly didn't think out. I just... liked the thought of marrying _you._" Evidently she didn't accept his lame excuse, and she reached up to stroke a hand along his face with a soothing touch.

"Why did you _really _ask me to marry you, Roderich?" Her voice was soft even when he glanced away, unable to meet her eyes. "There's something behind it. You don't look like you even like the _thought _of marrying me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Elizabeta." He tried to step backwards and slide his hands from hers, but her free hand tightened around his calloused fingers with a touch of iron.

"Tell me, Roderich. You're worrying me."

"I'll only worry you more if-"

"Tell me!" Her voice was firm, and he gave a short, irritated sigh.

"You really want to know?" His voice colder, he accepted that he needed to talk when she gave a tight nod. "We're not supposed to have a relationship, Elizabeta. The fact remains that you're working under me, and because of that, we're not allowed to be together." He saw her mouth fall open, and her grip loosen on his in shock. "The law firm that handles my grandfather's will- one of them could be employed as a guardian over my home, trust fund, etcetera, _and _that of the boys, until I'm twenty-one. Nobles aren't supposed to have a relationship with other classes, and if they find that out, they could take that from me and the boys, and I can't do that to them. It wouldn't be fair. So my asking you to marry me was a foolish decision, in which I hoped I could somehow inaugurate you into the family as my wife. I don't know if that would even work- really, for now, I'm not sure what's happening. All I know is that I don't want to lose you."

All through his speech, Elizabeta watched him with a startled, incredulous gaze. When he ran out of breath, waiting for her response, all she could do was take a shuddering breath. "So you're saying... being with me could make you lose all this?" With one hand, she gestured at the room around them. "Your money? The _boys?" _Her voice went hoarse at the mention of her precious twins. "You're risking so much, for _me."_

"I didn't care. Not at the start. But with the risks- I'm going to do whatever I can, to keep you and the boys. I'll probably have to turn down a few marriage proposals-" At this, she gave a weak smile "-but I'm going to do what's in my power. We're safe when I turn twenty-one, but that's still quite a while away. I love you Elizabeta, all right? I just want to keep you all safe. You're like my family- you, and Lovino, and Feliciano. I just want you to understand that."

"I do. I love you too, Roderich. I-" She swallowed heavily, then took hold of his hands again. "I'll marry you, if you want. If it keeps the boys safe, I'll marry you. I don't want to put any of you at risk."

"You don't have to." Smoothing back her hair from her face, Roderich leaned forwards to press a kiss to her forehead. "It wasn't a well thought out plan. I doubt it would work, and it's unfair forcing you into a marriage you don't want- no, not even to keep this all lawful. I'll find something, and I'll work something out. I promise. We just have to keep this quiet, for now."

"It's just unfair." Her voice small, Elizabeta stepped in to his embrace, her arms tight around him. "It's unfair we can't be together, when-"

"When we love each other. I know."

"But people must know about it already, surely? Mrs. Beeton? Antonio? They've had to have seen us!"

"They can be trusted. I've known her since I was a child, and Antonio... well, I assume he knows it would be risky, and can you see him putting Lovino or Feliciano in trouble? Of course he wouldn't. But we can't let anyone else know. Especially Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"As if I would tell him. I know, Roderich. We... we've just got to be careful about this." Burying her head in his chest, her voice was muffled when she spoke again. "I can't believe you'd take this risk for me."

"Neither can I, really. I would have laughed if anyone told me I'd be like this one day." He sighed heavily, running his hands through her tousled hair. "What a person will do for love. We're going to work this out. I should have told you sooner, I just... didn't want to worry you, what with you already having the boys."

"I know. Thanks, for thinking of me. And- well, for loving me." The Hungarian reached up and pulled him into a soft kiss and letting out a sigh. "I love you, Roderich. I really do. Even if I won't marry you. Just prepare me next time; don't ask me straight out, all right?"

"What gave you the impression that I'd ask you again?" His voice was teasing, but he rested his forehead against hers and ran a hand along her face. "I'll remember that for the next time. And I'll try and find a ring, too."

"That would be a good idea." Elizabeta shook her head in exasperation, a smile playing around her lips at his words, but she was willingly to let him to pull her into another kiss.

A few days later, with the threat of separation still hanging over their heads, Roderich was shifting through a pile of books in the library, cursing his lack of upper-body strength. Some had belonged to his parents, his grandparents, and more recently, a pile belonging to his grandfather Romulus.

"He gave me some books some time before he died," Elizabeta had said, pressing them into his arms and admitting, "I can't read some of them, though. I think they're in Latin, but he told me that you'd appreciate them. He kept winking, so I thought they might be... well, kind of _dirty_, but you can see." Roderich had taken them, intending to put them in the small library and read them at some point, but it soon became clear that his arm muscles didn't agree.

Idly picking up a few copies, his limited knowledge of Latin left him able to read a few of the titles. They seemed to be mainly about hunting, with some nature related and others on childcare, of all things. It was a pity Elizabeta seemed unaware of Latin; he made a mental note to teach it to her sometime, as his grandfather had clearly left these books for her with his grandchildren in mind. Sighing, he stacked them up in piles relating to surname- that was, until he dropped a few of them onto the ground. Holding back a curse, Roderich reached down to pick them up, but paused when he noticed the excess paper tucked into one of the dust jackets from the childcare books.

The Austrian's eyebrows pulled together in a frown at the sight. Leaning over to said book, he picked it up and slid the paper- the_ letter,_ he should say- from its confinement, staring down at it in curiosity before flipping it over. Something was scrawled onto the cover, and it took him some effort to make out the scribbly handwriting.

_Elizabeta Héderváry (or Roderich Edelstein, if you find this first. It would probably be better if you find this first)_

His frown deepening, Roderich slid the letter from its envelope and scanned over the contents. The message was short, brief, and to the point- that is, exactly the opposite of what his grandfather would have normally wrote. Roderich couldn't deny, however much he wanted to, that the contents were of quite some value as he scanned through the lines, and pressed a hand to his chest in an attempt to calm his frantically beating heart.

* * *

**I hope you like this, guys. All will be revealed next chapter. _Please leave a review to let me know what you think. _So many people follow this, so if you do, please try and leave one if you're enjoying this!  
**

**_-_sascake  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**An Inherited Situation**

_"May you live a thousand years, and I, a thousand less one day; that I might never know the world without you." _  
_-Hungarian proverb_

* * *

_To my grandson, Roderich Edelstein,_

_By the time you read this, I will be dead. It's not a cheerful way to begin a letter, but it is the truth! I just hope you're looking in the childcare book for a legitimate reason, and not a quick way to pass a child to someone else. Don't blame poor little Lovi for his spontaneous vomiting fits.  
_

_I am dead and gone, and my lovely Feliciano and Lovino will, presumably and hopefully, be in your care. As you read this, you will be thinking 'Grandfather, how could you! Twins in my care?' and I admit, you aren't the best to take care of children, much less two young boys. No offence intended. But the fact is, you're their only relative. I don't want them growing up without their family. I could care less for what happens to my money, or my estate, or my silverware collection in the second drawing room. But I want Feliciano and Lovnio to grow up happy. With you. And hopefully, Miss Héderváry too._

_She's a lovely girl, isn't she? If I was thirty years younger, I'd have made a move on her! In a gentlemanly way, of course. She loves those boys like her own, and no doubt she'll be useful to you. You'd be a fool to get another nanny in her place. She was eighteen when I first employed her, and she was a wonderful surrogate mother- my sweet Julia would have been so pleased, God rest her soul. You know, when I said about my being too old for her, it doesn't mean you are...!_

_All joking aside, there's a reason for this letter. There's only three of you left, and you're only going to be nineteen or twenty by the time you read this. But you're a smart and responsible young man, and as I've said (or wrote, really), you're the one I want to look after the boys. Therefore, I want you to be head of the family. On some conditions! _

_1. The boys remain living with you full-time, until they are legally of age at eighteen._

_2. You handle all their affairs concerning them, their inheritance, ect. unil they are of legal age._

_3. You marry before the age of thirty, and provide the boys with a mother figure, regardless of her social class._

_Sorry about the last one, but it's for your own good. I am in no way hinting towards any sort of relationship between you and a member of your household, but I can't complain if something happens. All I want is those boys looked after by a responsible female figure. As it happens, Miss Héderváry's doing a great job! You've got to get married at some point and really, thirty is old enough. Well, I suppose. You love those kids like a father would, you read me?  
_

_Do your Nonno Roma one last favour, won't you? There's nothing more important in the world than family, and I want you to know that. When you come to my age, you'll realise that. Feliciano and Lovino are still young, and they're depending on you. In ten, fifteen, twenty years, you'll be glad that you're their guardian. One day, you will realise that._

_With much love,_  
_Your grandfather._

In the moments after he finished reading his grandfather's letter, Roderich couldn't breathe. It was ridiculously clichéd, demanding, pushy- exactly like his grandfather so cheerfully was. A letter of requirement to him? Why didn't he just put it in his will? But the signature scrawled at the bottom and the seal pressed to the top made it obvious that this was legitimate, along with his grandfather's familiar, sloping handwriting. It could have easily been put in his will, but it dawned on the Austrian that, perhaps, his grandfather wanted him to find this himself, or for Elizabeta to find and give to him. The man had known him better than Roderich had realised- known him well enough to realise that he would pay more attention to a letter addressed to him, rather than something read out by a stuttering, nerve-wracked lawyer.

It was a letter from a man who'd been dead for quite some time, a ridiculous, childish man who had treated Roderich younger than his age and cooed like a dimwit over his two infant grandsons. Despite that, the pianist held the letter like a precious object, and briefly considered having it framed. His grandfather had suggested some ridiculous things, but it was his third requirement that had Roderich's heart beating so frantically. How crass of his grandfather to drop the hints about Elizabeta, but right at that moment, Roderich couldn't care less. He had, after all, fallen so in love with the girl. And now...

Well, everything seemed to be falling into place, thanks to his ridiculous excuse of a grandfather. The threat of discovery at any moment had turned into a lease of _ten __years._

As the realisation hit him, there was nothing else Roderich could do but scramble to his feet and sprint to the main part of the household, intent on finding Elizabeta and shoving the letter at her. As it happened, the Hungarian was putting the twins- and Ludwig- to bed, kissing Feliciano's head and refusing to listen to his whines of not being sleepy. As the Austrian skidded into the room she looked up, beaming at the sight of them. "Come to say goodnight to them-?"

She was cut off as Roderich swept her into a deep kiss, taking her by complete surprise. Lovino shook his head seriously as Feliciano gave a squeal, while Ludwig could only blink at the young adults in confusion. Roderich finally released her, and Elizabeta blinked at the grin threatening to split his face. She had never, not _once _during her entire stay at the manor, seen Roderich smile with so freely, and with so much joy. "What's happened?"

"This." Pressing the letter into her hand, Elizabeta glanced down at the fold of paper. Frowning slightly, she unfolded it and began scanning the letter, her eyes widening as she progressed down the page, the silence thick in the air.

"Roddy, what did you give Eliza?" Feliciano piped up, bouncing on the bed with apparent excitement. "I wanna see! Let me see after! Is it good? You keep smiling!"

"It's _great, _Feli." The child squealed in delight when Roderich picked him up, ruffling his hair with ease. "I just love Elizabeta very, very much. And I hope that letter I gave her makes her happy." At his words Elizabeta glanced up, and they were all taken aback by the tears leaking down her face. Roderich inhaled sharply, moving to reach out to her with one arm still around the younger twin. "What's wrong? Are you all right?"

All Elizabeta could do was let out a sob and throw her arms around him, pressing Feliciano between them with a whine as she sobbed into his chest.

"He- I can't believe he- _he was setting us up before we had even met!" _Elizabeta howled, her tears soaking his shirt. "He was so pretentious! He just assumed things so easily! He was so _wonderful!_ And now- now we can be together- because he went and took the risk of asking you to get married- but he knew- or he thought- we would be together-" The rest of her words were unintelligible because of her sobbing, and Roderich patted her on the back awkwardly as the children stared at them in amazement. Clearly, they hadn't expected calm, always in control Elizabeta to go into an erratic crying fit. With a sniff she pulled back, her face tear stained and still hiccuping, but her mouth was in a quivering smile as Roderich leaned down to kiss her again.

"Elizabeta Héderváry, will you marry me sometime in the next ten years? Because, after all, my grandfather _did _point out that these children need a mother figure, _and _that I would be mad to get rid of you. I promised that I'd propose properly to you the next time around, but I'd like to seize the moment." His lips were pulled into a smile, Roderich found that he had to blink tears out of his ow eyes, even as Elizabeta pulled him into a desperate, tear-soaked kiss.

"I'd love to- Roderich Edelstein, I'd love to marry you- in the next ten years, I want to marry you!" Their passionate kiss was soon interrupted by Lovino reaching over and tugging at Roderich's hair grumpily, making the Austrian jerk back in surprise.

"You're crushing Feliciano." Roderich immediately held Feliciano away from him at the statement from his twin, leaning down to kiss his forehead as Lovino sighed to himself.

"Sorry, Feli. I'm just a bit excited at Elizabeta agreeing to marry me." The boy only beamed up at him in delight as the Hungarian wiped her face hastily, reaching down to take Lovino and Ludwig in her arms. "We're going to be a proper family. How does that sound?"

"Good!" With Feliciano's chirp, Roderich extended an arm to Elizabeta and she moved into his embrace, head on his chest and the children nestled between them. She sighed heavily, face still stained from her tears, and he leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you, Elizabeta."

"I love you too, Roderich." Their heartfelt confessions were interrupted by Ludwig's sound of confusion, the blond boy looking up at them with his eyebrows drawn together in a frown.

"But don't you hate each other?" They both glanced down, surprised, at the German boy's question. "My brother told me you hated each other and said Roderich was really a girl in disguise. You look like a boy, though. Are you really a boy?"

Of course, Ludwig wasn't to know that Gilbert often spoke complete nonsense, which was often taken as fact by the young boy. After his stark question, Roderich could only assure him that he really _was _male, while Elizabeta went on search of her frying pan while swearing revenge on the Prussian when he next came to pick up his brother.

* * *

Later, all three boys were asleep together in Elizabeta's room, Feliciano between his twin and Ludwig and nestled close together to both. Roderich and Elizabeta were sitting together on the piano stool, his fingers moving slowly over the keys and her head against his shoulder. A comfortable silence stretched out between the two- they were simply happy enjoying each other's company, with the knowledge that thanks to his grandfather's letter, they could remain together safely.

"I'll meet with the law firm tomorrow, and show them the letter. It should suffice along with his will, since it seems he went through all the legal proceedings to make it binding. Then I'll have some paperwork to sort out- actually, I'm going to have a hell of a lot to sort out, being _Head of the Family _and all. There may be only three of us, but still. I'll work through it, but after that, I'll be able to spend my time with you and the boys. How does that sound?" Elizabeta's response was a tired, grateful smile, leaning up to kiss his jaw.

"It sounds good. Who'd have thought he'd hide something in a book? It's so... _clichéd. _He loved that sort of thing, though. And wanting us to get together, apparently." She shook her head, scowling, but soon sighed. "I can't deny that it was a wonderful thing for him to do. I can't be grateful to him enough."

"Because you have ten years to wait until you marry me?" Elizabeta rolled her eyes at his smirk, the music continuing regardless.

"I wasn't going to make you wait that long. I'm just grateful I'm able to love you, and you love me back."

"Indeed I do." His playing halted while they kissed again, his hand pressing against her jaw and hers tangled in his hair. When they pulled apart, he rested his forehead against hers while they tried to catch their breath, hazy violet eyes focused on green. "I love you, Elizabeta Héderváry. So, so much."

"I know. You've told me enough times. I love you too, Roderich. And to think, I hated you when I first arrived here. You were so... well, cold, towards us. And now... well, now you're different. A lot different. And I love you for it."

"Is that a stealthy insult?" Despite his stern tone, Roderich couldn't hide his smile. "And you were just as in love with those boys and would talk about nothing else. Not as if I'm complaining. They really are great kids."

"I know." Sighing, she tucked her head under his chin. "When you said about being a proper family... I loved that. I really did. I want us to be a family- I never thought we would be, but I want to be the best mother I can to them."

"Likewise. I might ignore them for the piano sometimes, though." He laughed as she smacked his arm in exasperation, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm joking. The piano comes first, of course."

"I hope not. You just have to love them, and be there for them." Looking up, the Hungarian girl's eyes were serious, trained on his face. "It doesn't matter that you're not their real father, or that I'm not their real mother. It depends on how you can raise them. Family isn't a set thing- all you have to do is love them as if they're your own, because I know I do."

"You know what, Elizabeta? I think I do. I really think that I do."

Elizabeta's response was a gentle smile, and her reaching up to pull a smiling Roderich into a kiss.

* * *

**...I think I've finished An Inherited Situation. _I think I've finished An Inherited Situation. _Maybe there will be an epilogue to tie things up depending on the response to this. _Maybe. _  
**

**Thank you so much guys. All of you followers- can you please try and leave a response? As Adele says, _this is the end..._**

**-sascake**


	10. Chapter 10

_"The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return."_  
_-Moulin Rouge_

**epilogue**

* * *

It came about quite some time later when Roderich realised, abet belatedly, that he'd forgotten Elizabeta's twenty-fourth birthday.

He'd been busy that day, the twins having turned six a few months before and given him some paperwork regarding them to work on. He'd celebrated their birthday with Elizabeta- and Antonio, Gilbert and Ludwig, who all invited themselves or were invited by Elizabeta without his knowledge. Ludwig seemed to be a regular at their home now, and the Hungarian girl treated him like her own son. On the eighth of May, however, her mood had dramatically decreased to one still cheerfully polite, but with a shorter temper and a clear desire for Roderich to do... well, _something._

"Are you in a bad mood?" he'd asked her, perplexed, and Elizabeta had given him a careless shrug and a tight smile.

"Why would I be in a bad mood? Today's not a special day or anything, is it?" She'd ducked away from his kiss and escaped from the room to chase after Lovino, who was probably going to annoy Antonio about tomatoes again. Roderich had stared after her in utter confusion and in hindsight, he should have picked up on her hint. But, being himself, the Austrian simply shrugged it off until later and went to find Feliciano. As it happened, Feliciano was the best person to speak to about Elizabeta's strange mood.

"What did you get Elizabeta for her birthday, Roddy?" The boy's innocent question made Roderich freeze, and Feliciano glanced up curiously from his perch on Roderich's knee, drawing his hands back from the piano keys. "Did you forget? It's her birthday today! I painted her a picture of us and Gilly and Luddy and Toni, and Lovi gave her a basket of tomatoes Toni helped him get-"

"It's today? You're sure it's today?" Roderich cut over Feliciano's babbling and the boy thought for a moment, eyebrows drawn together in concentration and counting on his fingers.

"Today's the eighth of May, right?" At his adoptive father's nod Feliciano beamed. "Yep! It's today! She's twenty... twenty-four! She said earlier that she- wait, Roddy, what are you doing?" To his confusion Roderich took hold of him under his arms and set the boy on the ground, standing from the piano stool and patting his head in a distracted away."

"Thank you, Feli. You've done me a favour. We'll have pasta for dinner this week, all right? I have to go find Elizabeta, and apologise to her _somehow." _Roderich marched from the room as Feliciano waved, taking the stairs two at a time and bursting into his room. It was somewhere- it _had _to be here somewhere-

Twenty minutes later, a frustrated Roderich finally located the object of his searching. All he had to do was ransack his room, look in all of his four concealed safes and search through all of the possessions left to him after his parent's death, and hope fervently that Elizabeta would forgive him for forgetting her birthday. When he finally found the girl, having slipped the box into his pocket, she was speaking to Antonio in the garden with Lovino hanging onto his leg.

"Elizabeta!" At Roderich's shout, Elizabeta turned, and Spaniard grinned and waved at him with Lovino still clinging to him. The Austrian took a deep breath at the sight of Elizabeta's unamused expression and gathered up all of his courage. "Will you go for a walk with me? I want to talk to you about something, since it's your birthday." Elizabeta's face lit up, Antonio giving a laugh and clapping her shoulder."

"See, I told you! He _didn't _forget- oh. Maybe I shouldn't..." Blushing, Antonio picked up Lovino despite the boy's protests and turned. "Come on, Lovi. We better leave those two alone, hmm?" Despite Lovino's grumbles Antonio vanished, leaving Elizabeta and Roderich standing together. There was silence between them, and hesitantly Roderich reached to take her hand. Elizabeta glanced down at their hands as he spoke, voice cautious.

"I'm sorry I haven't done anything for your birthday until now. I've just been busy, and distracted, and... I can't come up with a decent excuse, really. I shouldn't be _giving _you an excuse. I'm sorry, Elizabeta." For a moment she was quiet, then she smiled sadly at him.

"Oh, Roderich. It's all right. I was just a bit irritated that you didn't say anything, or bring it up at all. That's it. You don't have to do anything for me." She let out a laugh at his guilty expression, and reached up to kiss him. For a moment, she was oblivious to Roderich searching in his pocket with his free hand, before dropping the box and cursing. Elizabeta pulled back, blinking in surprise as Roderich crouched down on one knee to retrieve it. "Roderich? What are you doing?" His response was a irritated sigh, and he glanced up to meet her gaze.

"Making a mess of things. As usual." He sighed again, a blush growing on his face, but steeled himself. "Elizabeta. I want to ask you something." She raised her eyebrows, looking curious.

"What is it?" Hesitantly, he opened the box, and presented her with the ring.

"Elizabeta Héderváry, will you marry me?"

"...you didn't plan this, did you?"

"No- well, I _did. _I was going to do it soon- not today, obviously, but- there's no time like the present, I suppose. And I had to do _something _nice for your birthday." Roderich cut himself off abruptly with a shake of his head. "It's my mother's ring. My grandmother gave it to me after she died. I... I love you, Elizabeta. Last time I asked you, you were eighteen, and now-"

"I'm twenty-four, and we've been together for six years," Elizabeta finished with a smile. "And I turned you down then because we'd only been dating a few months." A moment later she knelt beside him, and pulled him into a kiss. "I love you too, Roderich. So, _so _much."

"Then what do you say?" he asked breathlessly, stroking along her face. "Will you do me the honour of marrying me? Mrs. Elizabeta Edelstein- you have to admit it has a ring to it. We can be a proper family- it would make the boys so happy-"

"Roderich, you don't have to go on with various reasons." Elizabeta cut over him with a smile, taking his hands in her own. "I want to marry you- I mean, _yes. _Yes, I'll marry you! It's a surprise, but- well, I suppose it's the nicest birthday present I've ever gotten. I love you, Roderich Edelstein!" His laugh was mirrored by one of his own as he pulled her into a tight hug, burying his face in her neck as she stroked her hands through his hair.

It may have taken six years, but to Roderich, her response now was all that mattered.

* * *

**It's finished for real this time, and how cheesy is this? Very. But you guys asked for an epilogue, so I hope you like it ;w; Thanks for sticking with this until the end, and for _everyone _who follows this- and there's a lot of you- can you please leave a review to let me know what you've thought of _An Inherited Situation _now we've reached the end? I'd really appreciate it if you did!  
**

**On a side note, I've published my new Hetalia fanfiction _Hummingbird. _I'd love it if any of you guys checked it out, because my attention will be focused on writing that for the next few months. Once again, thank you so much to everyone.**

**-sascake**


End file.
